A Ray Of Light
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: The Winchesters and Isabel sense some demonic and wiccan activity near Tennessee's Smokey Mountains, it seems that the archdemon Ursula Le Bone is also looking for the little witch, although she is ordered to not kill the vessel for Michael's sword by Saul, what happens when a certain rebelled angel gets in her way disobedience?
1. clues

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural but I wish I did. I only own Izzy, the archdemon bitch Ursula and her little snakes.

Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. I apologise if my character Isabel comes off as a _Mary Sue_ but its not intentional.

Pointers and tips will really be beneficial.

CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM: Pre-Light Overcomes Darkness, Fanatasy Rapture, The Final Fatale, Season 4-5.

_There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful._

* * *

_Two months after Imaginary in Memphis Tennessee, near the Smokey Mountains_

_Isabel _

Isabel started zooming in vigorously on the _Book of Cornelius_ looking for answers on the recent amount of seven virgin men going missing in state of Memphis, Tennessee, the home of country music and Elvis. She was sitting on the hotel couch as she was there with the Winchester brothers; she has grown a sense of closeness to the human hunters, an instinct to protect them from Saul's forces. The book was tugging onto the witch as if it was a friend to her. The journal spread itself open to the pages on archdemons and succubuses. Her delicate fingers were flicking through all the pages of the book to see that her great-great grandfather knew _Ursula Le Bone, the archdemon had a specific liking to virgin men, who haven't had sex with anyone, she would feed on their souls for power_, it said in the lore of the feeding habits of female archdemons and succubuses.

Isabel was on the hotel room she paid for by hustling for the first time, she had never been aware of their methods to gather money but she had tried it, to fit in with the human world she is exploring with a little magical assistance in the side, she felt a rush down her body, telling her this was wrong and immoral; her more human emotions manifested within her, it must be one of the benefits of being Heaven's sword as it was truthfully told, it was in her bloodline to fulfil this duty. She was feeling lonely without the two boys around her, she knew deep down she could convince Dean, the Wicca's number one enemy that not all witches are devil worshipping spellcasters.

She wondered what it was like in Heaven, was it how Man pictured it as one paradise for all the good doers of Earth, it's where her late friends and family were spending their afterlife. The sapphire blue necklace around her neck was glowing bright. She started to feel a shockwave travel down her body, the sensations within grew; her emotional development was more human than witch at the moment.

The subject foretold about the mating rules in the Wicca, she couldn't explain why witches nowadays were mating with humans, one of the ten commandments of the Wicca was to never pursue desires for another species other than Wiccan, therefore witches use it to rebel against the Elders.

Isabel thought about Eliza Flowers, her best friend in New Hampshire when she was a kid, the other witch had been discouraged by her own race for being illegitimate, born into infidelity which is commonly seen as impure, she is cursed, and it means she will have a higher risk of being consumed with dark magic if she practiced it. Isabel felt an emotive pull towards the witch she grew to love as a little sister. Isabel's hair was a brown messy braid; she was wearing an _Epica_ t-shirt of their debut album _The Phantom Agony _covered by a beige jean jacket , a pair of khaki combats and a pair of black converses.

Her father didn't like the idea of his only daughter coveting to see humans interacting in their social surrounding. Paulo was overprotective because he knew the darker side of humanity; hunters, he had spent most of his life dodging these cruel humans, who took pleasure in slaughtering his kind.

Isabel was taught the opinion of humans being ignorant and judgemental. The witches have envied the hairless apes for thousands of years because they had freewill; they get to experience emotions and sensations and they also are allowed to express themselves however they like to but even humans have their own rules and regulations. She was fascinated by the book her grandfather Julio and father Paulo had been protecting with their lives.

Suddenly, a huge, flutter of wings was heard greatly, she turned around from the book to see the angel Castiel standing there; looking suspicious and protective. Her heart sank deep within her soul. Her fingers were shaking like a leaf as she pushed herself to calm down by stroking her arms gently and intensively. The shy witch's face flushed like the ripest of strawberries, she covered her face so he couldn't see her blushing hard.

On the other hand, she begun to feel the waving of little butterflies in the pit of her gut, they were fluttering about freely while she crutched onto her belly to mask her sudden rush of human sensations flooding inside her. She had experienced these fragments of buzzing little flies in her body; she smiled childishly, covering the fact of her being embarrassed of seeing in angel's blue eyes piercing on her. Isabel had a fantasy when she was a thirteen year old girl; she dreamed she could have two pure white wings on her shoulders, where she was caressing with her fingers soft and tenderly. She put the book on the mahogany brown coffee table.

"Are you in need of assistance?" Castiel asked as Isabel was alert

"No, thank you, I found some answers" Isabel said kindly, she felt guilty for not accepting his assistance

"Archdemons are known to hide from angels"

"Wiccan materials can be useful such as scrying, for instance"

"What is it, may I ask?"

"It's the old way for witches to find things with a crystal" she said as she pulled out the map of Tennessee along with a purple crystal tied to a string. The angel watched her preparing to find the archdemon

"Isabel, your face is changing colour, why" he asked about her blushing

"It's just how I react to unexpected drop ins or the fear of being caught"

"You feel resentment against Kristel for not assisting you"

"I'm not sure how I feel about her, what's with the necklace"

"The pendent is a gift from me" he answered, his hand touched Isabel's, he wasn't use to human contact but with the sword of Heaven, it made him smile

"Why" she said gently as she felt a drive not to let go of the angel's hand, the shockwave through her fingers caused her nerves to have a spasm

"It keeps other angels from finding you; you have been invisible to angels since I gripped you from perdition"

"Is there a reason why it glows?"

"Its reason is in a presence of a celestial being" he said sternly as he was curious about her childlike nature

"It's kind of cool to have this on, it's like a pentagram but dissimilar" she said as she was fiddling with the blue necklace

"Your eyes remind me of the forestry of Eden" he spoke softly as it made Isabel's face go red of embarrassment

"That's really sweet" she said, running fingers through her messy braid. She blushed as she let go of his hand, the empty feeling inside her heart was like a black hole within. Then she focused back onto the book of her ancestor

"Your face is changing colour again, should I do something?"

"No, it's OK" she disproved the comment about her embarrassed face, she liked feeling out of her comfort zone

Isabel still had the unfilled feeling inside of her after she let go of Castiel's hand; she wasn't used to having someone around her, who was curious about her and the real bloodline Wiccans. Isabel was curious on how manmade hunter weapons were used in combat or battle. She heard a knock on the door; she got up off the couch to open the door to be both Sam and Dean with a bag of what's to believe to be weapons. She looked in awe with a dopey look on her face, her mouth twitched to a kiddy smile, her eyes flared in interest to see the wooden stakes, pounds of red iron sulphate courtesy of Simone Beckett, a renounced witch hunter, machetes, sharp knives, iron weapons and more guns, it's a stark difference to the weapons used in the Wicca; afterwards Isabel was holding a machete in her hand, she felt like she was a Viking warrior ready for war, her playing around with their weapons irritated them. Her eyes reverted to the angel on her shoulder as he watched over the journal of Cortez magic, he started to read it.

"If you want to be a hunter, then you better get to grips with the weapons here" Dean said instructively as he showed her the collection of equipment

"Manmade weapons were not in the syllabus of the Convent" Isabel replied bashfully

"You are with us unfortunately; a few local witches are not fans of yours" Sam informed her, it was what Isabel expected from her own kind

"I understand if the community is still aggrieved about the prison being opened"

"What prison?"

"A complex ritual had to be carried in order for it to be a success; Saul spent ten years of his life doing tasks to release his family of archdemons, my grandfather created this prison in Hell for them"

"Any simple ingredients in hand"

"The sacrifice of three descendants of Marco Nightshadow, the blood of a modern high priestess, the blood of a direct descendent of Iris Doomflower, a massacre of a group of twelve hunters, energy from conflict between two witch circles, the sacrifice of an Elder and the blood of a direct descendent of Cornelius Donderos"

"It's a lot of bloodshed, is there a reverse ritual?"

"I don't know the answer"

"Did you do any homework _Sabrina_?"

"It's Isabel, my name is not Sabrina, and it's the name of a witch that fought in the war of darkness" she gritted through her teeth, she blocked out the mental pictures of the war

"Alright, sorry, didn't know a name was that personal"

"It doesn't matter; Sabrina Diaz was a pompous Neanderthal anyways"

"Oh, hating on your own kind, starting become more human every minute"

"I sometimes don't understand why my kind has such disgust for humans; it's mostly envy of freewill"

"Should you be teaching her the ways now?"

"It's OK; I'm not used to such virile surroundings, usually witches only hung around with girls" she said as she was sitting on the couch, scrying with the crystal to see if she could find anything connecting to the archdemon Ursula, then she saw small black dots all moving in the same direction

"What's that, blood spots?"

"No, it's dark witches, they must be protecting Ursula, crafty sons of bitches" she said out of term, a phrase she had heard from the shorter hunter multiple times

"You're becoming one of us in a short space of time"

"I'm grateful for your generosity and protection, it's greatly appreciated"

"You're most welcome"


	2. Ursula and her wiccan servants

_The cottage _

On the other side of town in an abandoned cottage, Ursula Le Bone was tightly dressed in a medieval red dress with golden edge linings with a black cloak, her face was stone-cold as her red eyes flashed at the people, her hair was dark-green like the swamp in Louisiana, she was thin and tall.

Two women wearing business like tuxedos walked into were the archdemon woman was. The two looked afraid and jittery as she turned around to face them. _They were Ursula's dark Wiccan followers._

"Mistress, the Sword of Heaven is here" the first woman said, her fingers were running through her short red hair

"I know, her presence is tickling me inside" Ursula replied swifty and smoothly

"Should we kill the hunters in company?" the second woman asked waving her green hair

"No, leave them; Saul has prohibited us from hurting those nice boys" the archdemon snapped at her servants

"What about the angel?"

"Ah, he is going to be a problem, take care of it, and send more soldiers on the field"

"Yes, Mistress" the two dark witches said together as they left the cottage

Ursula teleported out of the cottage to accompany her coven of five dark witches, following her every rule; the archdemon's face twitched as she could sense Isabel's powers, her mouth watered as she craved the flesh of her brother in law's arch nemesis, although Saul prohibited any archdemon, demon or dark witch to hurt Isabel because he wants her death to be as written by fate, in the hands of Hell's sword Tracinda Hazer on a pentagram at the cemetery in Augusta, it's where Saul gained power from conflict between the Quilcene circle and the Tacoma circle.

Ursula cherished her succubae looks; she has killed seven men to form meatsuits for her demon henchmen. Her hair was blowing through the harsh winds like Medusa. Her Wiccan servants were following her like lapdogs.


	3. the shooting range lesson

_Isabel _

Isabel was on a grassy field, the breeze of the outdoors caressed her bare arms, she was holding a 10mm gun in hand, her eye was on the red target in front, she was shaking through her fingers, this was the first time she has held a gun since she was scrying for anyone in the service of the archdemon Ursula Le Bone, either dark witches or demons.

Her concentration was on the target. Isabel was nervous, little droplets of sweat were dripping from her forehead, slipping from the trigger of the gun; the piece of noise entered her head, there was no pain but it was like her mind was connected somewhere else, another brainwave was entering her mind as she stood still on the field with the two hunters and angel watching her. Isabel understood the meaning of her enhanced hearing power; it was one of her developments of her heavenly powers as she is destined for it.

"_Kristel, you are prohibited from visiting Earth" Mabel said angrily as she had a strop in Heaven_

"_Why Sister, is it you envy them?" Kristel replied to her sister's demand _

"_I have nothing to envy from the mud monkeys"_

"_Why treat them so harshly?"_

"_It's a good thing I will not be anyone's guardian" Mabel sneered at her_

"_It's a joyous gift, why discourage it"_

"_Humans are insignificant creatures, stop watching them"_

"_Isabel is my concern, sister. I must see her" Kristel yelled as thunder brewed in the background, it must be Father. He must be angry with her sudden defiance _

"_If you disappear on me Kristel, you will Fall" Mabel yelled as she grabbed her sister's wrist _

"_So be it" Kristel snapped as she pushed Mabel's hand away from her, a flutter of wings signalled her departure from Heaven to Earth _

Isabel started to tear up, little dews of water coming from her eyes, it wasn't major tears but tears of surprise, and she didn't know Kristel cared about her that much, this was the same angel, who left her to be killed by Hellhounds in the war of darkness, her heart started to flutter, forgiveness was what she wanted to give when she sees Kristel again. The angel radio thing ended as her fingers were on the trigger to shot at an awkward direction, it was the edge of the target, and she had missed the shot.

"_Not bad, for a beginner" _Dean chuckled. Isabel shrugged off the harmless criticism, it was defendant that she couldn't' shoot to save her life, being a witch meant she relied on her powers a lot. After two attempts, she failed to shot at the target with the gun, only the outside corners of the target. The witch felt flattened after failing something for the first time, her face screwed into what Kevin Green calls her _'angry bird face'_.

Isabel didn't like the feeling of failure inside, it made her seem like a disappointment; in the Wicca it was uncommon for witches to know how to use manmade weapons but wiccans like Jenny Blackwell and Paul Snowdon had hunter parents to teach them the use of the artilleries whereas most wiccans have to learn the use of a knife or bow and arrow, the traditional methods.

After the training session, the tracks for Ursula were cold; her archdemon superior powers must be keeping her from being found by witches or angels for that matter. Isabel's instincts were to go alone in the Smokey Mountains without her three companions as they could sense demons on the other side of town.

Isabel didn't want to lose focus on this lead, it's important to her. The forestry was full of green vegetation; the earthy energy from the natural surrounding had buzzing energy pulsing through her body. Isabel liked the feeling of the relationship she has with the earth, the purest of white witches have a formidable connection to Cybele, the Earth Goddess, and sometimes Isabel gives some offering to the earth, for gratefulness to the magic around her.

Isabel had the golden edge arrow in her hand so she was desperate for answers on where Saul Kenton could be; this woman was his Brother Marcus's wife and his sister in law so she will know where his whereabouts were. Her gut was tightening; her head was spinning through different dimension, her hand was placed upon a tree to feel the inside of nature, then flourishing little light pink blossom flowers were sprouting from the tree, little petals were falling gently, blowing through the gusts of wind, she had some remaining petals stuck in her hair, she was pulling them out while smiling like a happy child in field of snow; the little pink petals were circling around her, caressing the skin on her fingers, the petals turned black as they were recollecting into a spiral, she started to feel apprehensive and anxious, her fingers were twitching erratically as she pulled the arrow from the back of her pocket.

Isabel saw a woman coming towards her; she had a stone cold look on her face, this stranger's red eyes flashed at her, her hair was dark-green like the swamp in Louisiana and the snakes on Medusa's head, she was thin and tall wearing a tight fitting red medieval dress with golden linings in it, her cloak was black around her neck. The woman flicked a sinister smile at her as she kept her distance from the emerald eyed Wiccan girl.

"Hello, Isabella, it's nice to finally meet you after your fall" the woman snapped at her as she came closer to her, the woman's hand was smoothing Isabel's braid from the top of her head. Isabel's body jolted in nervousness as she could sense this woman was a demon, by her eyes alone

"Don't touch me" Isabel snarled as she pushed the woman's hand away from her, the woman's eyes reverted to the red, fading handprint on her upper wrist

"I see you have been griped from perdition, celestial beings, so crafty"

"Who the hell are you?" Isabel barked at her

"Ursula, an archdemon, you have been tracking me, my Wiccan servants will dispose of your company"

"What's with killing virgin men?"

"I needed fresh human souls to enhance my power and also meatsuits for my demons"

"Where is Saul, may I ask?"

"I wish I could kill you right now but orders from downstairs have you spared"

"Why"

"To die in the hands of our weapon"

"Who is she?"

"You may not know her, Tracinda Hazer, the last direct descendent of Iris Doomflower, it was meant to be Tara Vincent but she had an unfortunate death"

"Who killed her?" Isabel asked the archdemon curiously

"The white wiccan brigade, the last of the white wiccans left"

"What's happening, why is your kind killing mine?"

"It's the War of Darkness III, my darling; we archdemons have to feed on the power of witches to survive"

"The first was when you killed a lot of parents, to leave wiccans orphaned so they can be trained as soldiers to fight us"

"What happened to my friends, Jenny, Holly, Eliza and Penny?"

"They had added two more into their coven. Chantelle Black, surprised that girl escaped from my rack and Sharon Albert, another of Josephine's silly angel children, poor Penny"

"What have you done to her?"

"She's all alone, watching her own back for us, my brother Raul finds her _appetising_"

"Damn it" Isabel yelled as the archdemon was shifted backwards

"You better keep your emotions under control, young lady" the archdemon shouted at the young witch


	4. the renegade angel on her shoulder

Isabel used the wave of her hand to blast an orange gust of energy at Ursula to knock her back strongly, the woman stood up to fight back by using her hand as a ring of orange-yellow fire formed around her, burning flickers of flames were causing the sweat under Isabel's jacket to stick to her t-shirt underneath, she could feel her throat on fire, she was holding her neck to prevent her dying.

Ursula was enjoying every bit of Isabel suffering; this sweet, shy and awkward little girl had the power to destroy her kind in her little finger tips. _"Shame, her powers are not fully developed yet" Ursula cooed in thought._ Isabel could hear harsh, dark whispers in her ears, she could feel herself suffering on her knees, and she was as if she was begging to be spared of death.

Ursula was holding her on her knees with the wave of her hand; she was using the powers of Hell to choke this little witch to death. Her smile brightened into a sinister laugh as she ravished in the joy of Isabel suffering as she did when she was torturing Chantelle Black, a witch her brother in law killed then sent to Hell for her committing three of the seven deadly sins which is against the Wiccan rules, the sins were lust, sloth and greed.

The archdemon woman was pleased with herself, greedily as she was torturing Isabel in the ring of fire until she heard a flutter of wings to see a young woman, properly in her early twenties; she was stunning with the face of a saint with mid-length, curly light blonde hair, and her eyes were sapphire green, flaring a look at the archdemon woman, her skin was white but tanned, she was taller and an apple body shape, she was wearing a white business suit with a double edge silver sword in her hand. Ursula scoffed at the other woman as she was portraying her non-existent fear for the person staring down at her.

"Kristel, you are not meant to be here!" Ursula shrieked as her hand was still on the suffering witch

"I do not serve them anymore" Kristel replied as she pointed her sword at the archdemon. Her flaring eyes reverted to Isabel, her charge; she felt human emotions known as guilt and shame for abandoning her when she had to face her own mother alone in the war of darkness II

"Kirs…help me…I'm….. sorry" Isabel croaked underneath the suffocation as she was on her knees

"Listen to the girl, feathers; you might not get this opportunity again"

"I do not associate myself with common cockroaches"

"Damn, it, you angels think you are so superior and holier-than-thou attitude, no wonder why Daddy has left you rotten brats"

"How dare you speak of My Father, you creation of evil and corruption" the angel grunted as she moved her sword swiftly to impair the archdemon but she was still smiling as the archdemon dodged out of the way

"You gotta do better than that" the archdemon laughed as she threw the angel against a nearby tree with her hand

"How, it's impossible"

"Maybe Daddy didn't tell you that archdemons can only die by three things; the sword of an archangel, the arrow of Heaven and the wrath of God which did in fact incinerate my dear friend Paula" Ursula explained while Isabel had the arrow of her hand, the golden edge weapon of destruction that could eliminate Saul's sister in law, she was around the circle, the focus Ursula had on the angel has caused the torture to stop suddenly. Isabel stood up to put out the fire with her hand. She snuck up behind Ursula to butcher her with the arrow.

Ursula's face had volcanic yellow lines forming on her face, she was crutching her heart were the arrow had hit; the lines appeared all over her skin as she was crying in pain. Then she was set alight by the power of the arrow, therefore she exploded into grey, sooty ash. Ursula was dead. The little black fragments of the archdemon woman were blown away by the harsh power of the wind. It must be an after effect.

Isabel went over to help Kristel onto her feet; her suit had been stained by black patches of dirt. Kristel's head was rested on Isabel's shoulder, the gentle brush of her jacket on her cheek made her happy, as they were the same height.

The angel was guilt-ridden by the fact that she left Isabel to die in the hands of her mother Paula Kane Doomflower, the evil high priestess and archdemon due to her lineage, it wasn't because she hated her, it was because she had orders from The Host to leave her or otherwise she will Fall, the consequences for developing an attachment to her Wiccan charge.

Kristel had seen brothers and sisters avertedly mating with witches over the thousands of millenniums, it was foreign to her of the idea of celestial beings loving the Wicca even though the white magic within them originated in Heaven. Isabel held onto her angel in her arms, smoothing her hand through her blond, dirty hair, she had never had a friend who cared deeply for her since Adele Wilson, her best friend in the Quilcene circle. Isabel started to revert her previous feelings of anger and abandonment into gratefulness and possibly forgiveness towards her celestial friend. Kristel stayed on her shoulder.

"I apologise for departing on such circumstances" Kristel muttered under a soft sign

"It's OK, you did try to help me which didn't work" Isabel replied gently in a whisper

"For the consequences of assisting, I Fell"

"You mean you're a fallen angel now"

"In terms, yes but I haven't sinned so there is not point" the angel sneered at herself

"It's OK"

"I have found some solace while on Earth, in Kevin Green"

"He's alive" Isabel said in shock as she was shaking through her body

"I have an instinct to protect him with my being" she said calmly as she pulled away from Isabel's comfort

"Why"

"I think I might be feeling weak or sedimental when I am around him, what is it?" the angel said curiously as she was feeling the same clammy emotion when she thought of Kevin, his smile, his black hair as she wished to run her fingers through at times

"Its love Kristel, it's the best feeling in the world, it should be embraced and encouraged"

"Angels are prohibited in feeling such emotions; they were only made for humans as we are soldiers"

"I'm sorry, for being a bitch" Isabel confessed to her own Mary-Sue tenancies, she was used to being saved by someone even though she could handle it herself

"Isabel, your benevolence means more to me than anything" Kristel whispered softly as she pulled the witch in another embrace; the feeling was intense, the witch couldn't stop feeling sorry for her celestial friend as she had problems of her own so she pulled away from the hug

"Please, protect him; he's the only friend I have left alive, don't let him out of your sight" Isabel said quietly as a flutter of wings signalled her departing as the sky was darkening


	5. new emotions and connections

When Isabel transported back into the hotel room, this new power is giving her new found freedom to go anywhere she wants, she realised the boys were out.

Her room had a cream background with a framed photo of flowers, they were pretty awesome. She could feel a tickle on her ankle so she looked down to see a tan coloured rabbit on the floor, she started to stroke it's fur softly with her hand, it was as soft as a cushion she would put her head on. Her heart sank for the little fur ball of adorableness scouting around the room with its pink rose twitching, the fuzzy, warm feelings of love for the rabbit caused her to pick it up with one hand on its chest and the other on its butt for it to be comfortable around her as she held it onto her chest.

Isabel was holding the rabbit as if it was a baby, its nose nuzzled against her hand, sniffing it. She sat on the velvet red bed with the lop rabbit. Its beady little eyes were staring into her soul, it was uncommon for rabbits to melt her heart, and she has always been surrounded by bunnies growing up. She started stroking its fur again gently as she caressed it in a gentle motion.

Isabel had the instinct to get a bowl of fresh water, leaving the rabbit on the bed so she teleported into the kitchen to get a bowl of water as she did. A flutter of wings was heard, she wondered if it was the tax accountant angel. She had small flutters of butterflies when she saw the angel in her presence; her sapphire pendant was glowing, the sensation tingled within her.

The witch shifted back into the room as she had dropped the bowl of water on the floor, little drops of the pure liquid splashed onto her pants which had a wet patch on it. To see the now familiar face of the angel, who saved her, he tilted his head at the other way, looking at her curiously. The bunny disappeared as she wondered where it was. Her heart started to tremble vigorously, although she scowled at herself for having these lovey, dovey feelings which should never come out.

"I see you have ended Ursula" Castiel spoke dryly

"I can handle one of Saul's stupid family members" Isabel replied harshly, nonetheless he was uncertainly close to her, his breath tickled her throat as she felt a rush of longing thought her body, she had to contain it, to focus on killing Saul

"Why do your eyes twinkle like this?" he said kindly as to his view, her emerald eyes sparked as if it was a star in the sky

"Emmm….personal space please, it's uncomfortable" Isabel jittered as he stepped away from her

"I apologise"

"I'm not used to being so close to anyone, I understand if you want to be"

"Would you feel uncomfortable?" he asked as he looked at her strangely, in a lustful way

"The last person who looked at me like that was Kevin"

"Was he special?"

"He was a good friend" Isabel reminisced, remembering the time Kevin risked everything to protect her from Saul and the demons who were loyal to him

"Did he love you?" he said

"No, he had a girlfriend, she was my best friend"

"Kristel has been watching you since you were born, she kept you safe all these years"

"The bridge,… the witch hunters….Saul not killing me, was it all her?"

"She was following orders"

"Well, she massacred 12 hunters which contributed to the ritual of the archdemon release"

"I was unaware fate did this on purpose?"

"Why"

"Saul truly fears love, your greatest gift"

"Really…, geez that's nice of you" Isabel scowled as she folded her arms

"You don't think you deserve to have a second chance"

"Not in my experience, I'd rather suffer in Hell"

"You are the vessel for Michael's sword; God commanded I pull you from perdition"

"Even Heaven's sword needs a vessel"

"Only a descendent of Cornelius Donderos born in the union of God, to humans, marriage"

"So my mom and dad were fixed up by the little cherubs upstairs"

"Yes"

"Traditionally Donderos and Doomflower clans hated each other"

"For you to be born, it had to happen"

"A lot has been planned for me"

"And two other witches as well"

"Who"

"Sharon Albert has human blood inside of her, she is needed to fight. Tracy Hazer is the vessel for Lucifer's sword, she is untraceable to angels"

"A distant cousin, who was my mom's dream come true" Isabel chuffed

"How are you managing with the remembrances of Hell? He said in a gentle tone

"I'm clasping on, unlike humans, witches are mentally prepared, our parents have brainwashed us to believe the terrible stories of Hell so we can be good"

"I can sense Velma is manoeuvring around the north" he said as he looked at the window. Isabel's face struck pale white from her beige skin tone, her fingers were trembling. "What's wrong, your face has gone white?" he said humbly, his hand touched her face sending shockwaves through her body

"She's…..the one who tortured me in Hell" Isabel said in fright, her fingers have stopped shaking

"It must be difficult to put on a façade just to keep everyone around you contented when inside you are suffering"

"I could still hear her razor sword blade voice in my ears"

"I can help you"

"I don't need it, it's not because I don't like you, of course I do, and it's to overshadow the fact that I used to be a Mary-Sue, a weak and sedimental girl, who needed to be saved as I didn't know the true potential of my powers" Isabel acknowledged, admitting who she was in the past was wrong

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe….." she spoke out anxiously

"Go ahead"

"I…almost sensed like I was dying when Saul drained blood from me, it's my fault. I ended the world for everyone because of my own stupidity" Isabel yelled as she started crying on her knees then showed him the 7inch lines across her wrists, where Saul had sliced his knife to force her to bleed but they had been healed by Kristel along with other wounds she obtained from over the years

"It's not your fault, stop blaming yourself; it exasperates me of your view on yourself"

"I should have been dead. My friends would still be alive, my father would have never been killed, my mom would have never dabbled into black magic" she bawled in sobs of tears as she cried onto herself, not letting the angel in, little pieces of her heart was breaking at that moment. She detested herself.

Isabel loathed herself. She couldn't digest the reality of her being responsible for everything that has happened in the last six years of her life. The archdemons released into the world, her friends and circle family dying in the war and the betrayal of her own mother. Isabel shrugged it off as if it was not a big deal, the woman who killed her wasn't her mother, and nevertheless it was what she had become as a result in surrendering herself to the prideful archdemon. Paula was selfish, cruel and merciless, a mirror of her ancestor Iris Doomflower, the goddess of black magic and one of the five powerful witches in witchcraft.

Isabel snivelled in despair, tears flowing out of her eyes like a river. She was on her knees. "Why can't I die" she muttered bitterly as she fell into the arms of Castiel, the angel, who levelled with her. She didn't know how to handle her emotions as a witch as they were a weapon within.

Her heart was thumping chaotically inside her chest as her golden-white soul light was etching to settle with his grace. In the eyes of the wicca, crying can be seen as a weakness as the power of tears are used for healing if a witch is born though a phoenix lineage. Isabel recalled when she was seventeen, briefly; she was a scared teenager with no idea about the dangers of magic and her own life as a descendent of Cornelius Donderos.

Her head rested onto his shoulder. Her nose was engulfing in the smell of the ocean outside his trenchcoat; it was heavenly as she liked its pureness. He held her gently, protectively as he didn't want anyone or anything to hurt her; the witch, who's courage and strength makes her a pure soul. Isabel started to sweat under her jacket; it was the sticky sentiment grossed her out.

Her eyes were wiped of the tears by his hand as she felt calmer inside herself; she knew that Jenny Blackwell and other witches made fun of her for being a Mary-Sue witch, who needed to be saved, either by Kevin, Skyler or Kristel.

Isabel drew herself away from the angel as she starts to reflect to herself. "Are you OK?" Castiel asked whereas he stroked her hand, sparks exploded between the angel and the witch. "I'm fine" Isabel replied. A mystical instinct was swimming around inside her head saying. _"Bend closer…"_ so she ignored the voice in her head, it encouraged her to make a move but she couldn't, her face blushed red. Isabel was dangerously close to him, it was what Skyler never liked about her, and she was always close to him, never understanding the meaning of personal space.

"Have you been in love?" she asked curiously as she didn't know if angels were allowed to be in love. "I have not had the chance to experience the emotion" he answered her. "It's ultimately the best feeling in the world, you'll never stop being optimistic about the person you are thinking about" she declared as she saw a glimmer of a smile etching across his face. Isabel liked being kind to others as it was in her nature to empathise with how others felt, _she couldn't…..._ _not again_, not after what had happened before she went to Hell, the nightmares of perdition were kept at bay _but for how long?_


End file.
